pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Harmonic Tower
Harmonic Tower, shortened to HT by players, is a dungeon that was made in order to celebrate the achievement of having 100 players online at one point in time. This dungeon is the first permanent set level dungeon in the game. Dungeon Parts Scenery This dungeon changes scenery multiple times, each change giving it different Pokémon; the higher you go, the more difficult the spawning pokémon are to defeat. Beginning The beginning scenery has gray, rocky flooring with water commonly scattered about. There is no darkness on these floors, and the room sizes vary wildly from small to large rooms. The Pokémon in these floors are basic-stage (unevolved) Pokémon, but their evolutions appear occasionally. It lasts until floor 14. Garden Floors Beginning at floor 15 and lasting until 24, the scenery turns from gray walls and floors to a more colorful appearance consisting of colorful garden walls and brick flooring. Weather such as bright sunlight and rainfall also become common on these floors. Pokémon found here are mostly the same as those found in the beginning floors except a few appear in their evolved forms. For example, instead of Silcoon and Cascoon there is now Beautifly and Dustox. Low Floors The scenery here changes - the flooring is a pink tile, and water grows more abundant. Stronger Pokémon spawn here, as well as new basic-stage Pokémon; this section lasts from 25 to 31. Mid-Low Floors The Mid-Low Floors contain purple tilework on the floor, and introduces darkness. Ghost types become increasingly prevalent as the player scales this section. This lasts from floors 32 to 49. Mid-Floors The Mid-Floors look similar to the previous floors; however, the darkness increases, limiting field of vision, and the rooms become smaller. In this scenery set the trap Grudge Trap is introduced, and there is no more water. Here most of the pokémon are psychic types and ghost types. This floor lasts from 50 to 59. Upper-Mid Floors The Upper-Mid Floors look like the previous scenery set, however, the darkness disappears here, and the rooms have gotten bigger. Weather is barred from this scenery set due to Cloud Nine. This lasts from floor 60 to 70. Lower High Floors The Lower High Floors are like the previous floors; the darkness returns, and the rooms grow smaller again. Dragon- and Flying- types are introduced, and Ghost-types become less common. This lasts from 71 to 84. Upper Floors The Upper Floors change drastically from the previous scenery; the darkness disappears and water tiles become prominent like on previous floors. The room geography changes, causing small and narrow rooms to appear. The Pokémon here are mostly second-stage evolutions, and the weather here changes from clear to rain. This lasts from floor 85 and continues up to the final floor. Pokémon The Pokémon here vary in type and evolution stage; most of them, however, are around level 30. Different pokémon appear in different sections. Beginning/Low Floors The Pokémon here vary in type, but are all first- or second-stage Pokémon. The Pokémon here include; Mid-Low Floors Mid-Floors Upper-Mid Floors Lower High Floors Upper Floors Items Harmonic Tower offers a multitude of items, many of which are exclusive to this dungeon. Because Harmonic Tower is a Random Dungeon, it has the possibility of carrying Heart Scales in its walls, as well as Big Mushrooms and Shards in the ground; however, when spawned, they appear invisible. Ground Items The items that spawn on the floor here are common items and usually aren't that rare, with the exceptions of TM Psychic, Silver Key, Pass Scarf, Life Orb, Moon Stone, Focus Sash, and more. Musical Items Harmonic Tower offers musical items to the group of players that beat it. They appear at the 100th floor, and only the party leader can pick them up. The items that are inside are randomly chosen from the following. *Terra Cymbal *Aqua Monica *Music Box *Fiery Drum *Rock Horn *Sky Melodica *Icy Flute *Grass Cornet Musical Items have the power of changing the music that a player hears in the overworld. They have a radius of 3 tiles for their range, and each musical item lets the player hear a different tune. Mystery Eggs *Pidgey *Aron *Bronzor *Glameow *Whismur *Voltorb *Gastly (75F+) *Swablu (75F+) *Growlithe *Vulpix *Sandshrew Generation 5 starter eggs These special Mystery Eggs spawn on the ground on floors 21, 31, 41, 51, 61, 71, 81, 91. The odds are 1/6 that one and only one such egg spawns on any of those floors. Species is determined by the remainder of division of CharID by 3. *Snivy (remainder=0) *Tepig (remainder=1) *Oshawott (remainder=2) Secret Rooms Harmonic Tower is one of the few dungeons that offer a Secret Room, which design changes at floors 50+ and 75+. In the floors 50 to 74 secret rooms, there is one visible and two hidden deluxe boxes at bottom left and right. The floor 75+ secret rooms have only one deluxe box. The items that you can get here vary in rarity from being exclusive to this dungeon to common items. As usual, there are no secret rooms on floors with switches. *Beauty Scarf *Detect Band *Mind Plate *Oran Berry *Full Restore *Revival Herb *Sentiment Ribbon (floors 75+ Secret Rooms only) *Ect. You can also summon Bagon by using Honey in secert rooms above floor 75.. Dungeon Objective The Obective of this dungeon is like many others, go up floors and reach the top of the dungeon. However, Harmonic Tower has special restrictions and rules that a player has to follow in order to move through this dungeon. Restrictions The restrictions for this dungeon are as follows #The level of the whole party shall be set to level 30 #You cannot gain any experience from Pokémon you defeat #*Which means you are stuck at level 30 Rule The rule for this dungeon is to continue every 5 floors. Starting from floor 4, you have to step on all the switches at the same time for the door to open. The number of switches increases every set floors. Therefore, in order to complete this dungeon, you must have a minimum of 4 players. Trivia *This dungeon was mapped by Sprinko. *When the dungeon was first released, a player managed to get a Magmarizer due to a staff mistake. The Magmarizer was removed a bit after, but the player got to keep the item. pmuwikiHTregisteelbylevy.png|Harmonic Tower mid floors Screenshot29 zpsc211fcee.png|HT Top Category:Dungeons Category:Set Level Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Overworld Dungeons Category:Exbel Category:PMU 7 Category:Partner Dungeon Category:Exbel Dungeons